Hard at Work
by fullmetalxheart
Summary: Roy is hard at work and can't concentrate. Edward happens to stop by at just the right time- or perhaps, the worst. RoyEd. Smut.


A frustrated sigh sounded from behind the desk in the back of the office. Roy Mustang leaned back in his chair and leafed through the remaining paperwork that needed to be signed. Lt. Hawkeye had just left with a stack of signed papers to be filed downstairs, and would not be back for a little while, Roy figured. As much as he hated paperwork, he could at least focus long enough to get the grueling task over with.

But today, his body had other plans. As he pulled his chair back towards the desk he let out a small gasp as his hand accidentally brushed the offending distraction. He grit his teeth and started to vigorously sign the papers. After about six or seven signatures were sloppily marked in the correct spot on the line, he decided he had to take care of his little problem. He hastily unzipped the navy uniform trousers with ease and breathed a sigh of relief as his member was no longer awkwardly confined to the small space. As he reached over to press down on the hand lotion dispenser, the double doors flung open.

"Shit!" he muttered under his breath, as he pushed himself all the way into the desk.

"Hey Colonel Bastard!" a familiar voice taunted with a smirk.

Roy cleared his throat and looked up from his desk, "Ah Fullmetal, I see you're looking rather short today," he countered with.

Ed lowered his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes, "WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN BARELY BE SEEN WITHOUT AN ELECTROMAGNETIC MICROSCOPE!" Ed shrieked, then glared as he lazily plopped down on the black leather sofa.

Roy chuckled at Ed's outburst, it was always so amusing to watch him blow up. While Ed was offering some distraction, it was not nearly enough to make Roy's problem go away.

"So, Fullmetal, what brings you here today, if I might ask?" Roy questioned, perking an eyebrow.

Ed grumbled, "Nothin' much, I was just wondering if you had any more leads on the stone," he added with a shrug, "or any missions for me?"

_Hmm_. Roy thought with a smirk. He started to have a rather devious thought; the sheer power he held over Edward, as his commanding officer as well as an adult, couldn't help but enter his mind. How easy it'd be for him to overpower him, though he would put up a good fight, Roy knew he would win, he always did. The thought of dominating Ed was turning him on and making matters worse.

"Well, actually, Fullmetal, " he started, nervously licking his lips, "I do have a special mission that you would be just the right person for, especially seeing as you're so short and all," he offered, as he lowered his eyebrows. Ed just folded his arms and glared. "Why don't you come over here and we'll discuss it?" Roy said, motioning for Ed to come up to his desk. Reluctantly, Ed got up off of the sofa and trudged over towards Roy's desk.

Ed put his hands on his hips expectantly, "Well, Colonel?"

Roy looked up to meet Ed's eyes before saying, "Edward, this mission is top secret and only between us, do you understand?" Ed started to feel a little anxious. The Colonel rarely used his name, and he'd never shared any secret missions with him, or anything else that nobody could know about but them.

"What about Al?" Ed asked, searching Mustang's eyes for an answer.

He shook his head, "No, you cannot share details with Al," he added firmly. "Now," Roy started, "I want you to come back here," he said motioning for Ed to go around the side of the desk. Ed froze, now starting to feel a little scared and more nervous than before. _What the hell could be so important that I have to go behind the bastard's desk for?_ This whole "top secret mission" was starting to make him uncomfortable.

"Why can't we just discuss it here..?" Ed requested nervously.

Roy narrowed his eyes, no, he wasn't going to let him get away that easily. "Fullmetal, that's an order."

Exhaling loudly, Ed walked around the side of the desk and was now on Mustang's left and facing him, "Okay?" he gritted out, annoyed.

Roy had zipped his pants up some time ago and turned in his chair to face Ed. He was comfortably sitting, with his legs spread wide enough for Ed to have access. With a smirk, he commanded, "Kneel."

Ed's jaw dropped. _What the hell is he thinking? Did he really want me to...no! That's ridiculous! _Narrowing his eyebrows, Ed spat defiantly, "Mustang what the hell? You can't be serious...that's," the expression on his face was a sheer look of shock and disgust.

Now, Roy was getting even more frustrated, and it was starting to hurt. "Fullmetal, I'm not going to fool around, kneel. That's an order, and as your superior officer you are required to follow my commands. Besides, you owe me." He stated, with a gruff edge to his voice. Roy began to feel like a villain, but at that moment he didn't really care. Lust and need were starting to take control.

"Bastard." Ed quietly mumbled, feeling Roy's disapproving glare as he slowly got down on his knees. Tears wanted to well up in his eyes, but he told himself he couldn't. He was already vulnerable enough, he didn't want to cry in front of him, that'd just show him he won. Ed kneeled before him, looking down at the ground with his bangs hiding his face.

"Look at me," he ground out. Slowly, Ed craned upward, flushed, jaw set tight, and did as he was told.

_So this is what it really means to be a dog of the military, huh?_ He thought angrily.

Roy reached out to touch his head. _Perhaps I went about this the wrong way? Maybe if I had just asked Ed, maybe he'd have been more willing?_ He shook those thoughts clear out of his head, because it was too late now. What's done is done. Grabbing Ed's flesh arm by the wrist, he brought his hand up to the hard flesh bulge trapped within his pants.

Ed wanted to pull his hand back and look away so bad, he was currently eye-level with Mustang's crotch, and he felt very uncomfortable. He could feel the heat radiating from his groin.

Roy sensed Ed's uncomfortableness and decided he better just get it over with, Hawkeye would be back soon enough. Clearing his throat, "Unzip and unbutton my pants," he instructed.

Shakily, Ed's fingers went to work as they slowly pulled the zipper down and the moved up to unfasten the button.

Instant relief was delivered as Ed unzipped and unbuttoned his pants and freed his painfully hard erection. He noted Ed's wide-eyed expression as his erection stood out at full attention, awaiting to be taken care of.

Roy looked at Ed and nodded, "Suck," he commanded nonchalantly.

_I can't believe I'm doing this_, Ed thought humiliated, as he started to lean forward.

Frustrated, Roy implored, "Come on, I don't have all day, Fullmetal."

Ed scooted up closer and was now just mere inches away from Mustang's member, and he could see the precum that had dribbled out, and was waiting to be lapped up by his tongue. He closed his eyes and slowly started to lower his pale lips to his sensitive head.

When Ed's lips made contact, Roy let out a small gasp, a mix of pain and pleasure.

Ed kept his lips frozen there because the whole idea of him giving Mustang a blow job just made him want to vomit.

"Fullmetal." Roy whispered agitatedly.

Taking a deep breath, Ed opened his mouth and placed it over the tip of Roy's member and hesitantly started to bob his head back and forth. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it wasn't nearly as bad as he was imagining. From what he could tell, Roy had good personal hygiene and took care of himself. Though it didn't mean he enjoyed sucking his cock.

"Uhn," Mustang whimpered, as Ed went a little further that time.

_It's actually kind of funny_, he thought. _How helpless and needy he sounds right now, making those noises._ Ed swirled his tongue around the head and gently prodded the slit. He could taste the saltiness of his precum as it trickled into his mouth.

"Hnnh," Roy moaned, he was somewhat ashamed of how close he was to cumming, because Ed had barely done anything yet. Partly, it was because he had been suffering for a better part of the day, but he also believed it was due to the whole situation. His attractive, young, subordinate, being completely submissive to him. What was even funnier was that it was Edward Elric. The stubborn, disobedient, loud mouth- well, his mouth was currently busy at the moment, but otherwise- Fullmetal Alchemist.

Ed liked the fact that what he was doing earned those rewarding sounds out of his commanding officer. He started to quicken the pace and started to make satisfying noises himself, but he didn't really quite understand why. That is, until he realized his pants felt tight.

_Oh god_, Roy thought, _is he getting off by getting me off?_ The sweet noises that came muffled from the golden haired boy were almost too much to take. His body started to spasm with each time the slender tongue wrapped and teased around his length. He thought about warning the boy, but decided it served him right due to trying to disobey him earlier.

"Aaah!" His facial features seemed to scrunch up, "nhhgn Full-" as his vision started to blur and he came in the boy's mouth, the hardest he has in awhile, "Metal" he whispered, eyes still closed.

Without notice, Ed felt his mouth become full with a thick foul tasting salty substance. _That bastard!_ He grimaced, _didn't even warn me!_ He didn't know what do with it, and figured if he tried to dispose of it Mustang would be displeased and offended. He closed his eyes and took a big gulp, as he swallowed it all.

Roy opened his eyes as he heard Ed swallow. He hadn't asked him to, and felt somewhat touched that Ed didn't spit it out. He had never given anyone a blow job, but once out of his own curiosity he tasted some of his own and found it completely repulsive, and admired Ed for that.

Ed opened his eyes and looked up at Mustang. His face was flushed, and his eyes were hazy with pleasure. He looked nothing like his usual calm and collected self. Ed let out a small chuckle under his breath.

Roy focused his eyes and raised an eyebrow at Ed. "Hm?"

"You look funny," Ed piped up with a sneer.

Roy's eyes narrowed, "I think the correct term you're looking for is satisfied, Edward" he stated coolly.

"Oh I see, we're on a first name basis now huh, Roy?" Ed snorted.

Roy smirked, "Not quite Fullmetal, but that could change."

"As long as you don't treat me like one of your lady friends, bastard," Ed grumbled.

"Oh don't worry," Roy retorted, "I'm much more polite to them," he added, plastering his signature smirk upon his face. Reaching an arm out, he patted Ed on the head. "Thanks for being a good boy and following your masters command, I suppose I should give you a treat."

Ed glared, "DAMMIT! I'm not a dog you know!" he seethed.

Roy chuckled, "I wouldn't be so sure about that," he paused before continuing on, "technically you are a "dog of the military", but you are also under my command, meaning, more specifically, you're my dog," a sly grin spread across Roy's face, "which means, you listen to me." Ed folded his arms across his chest and turned away to face the door. "You're very loyal, Fullmetal."

"Hmph." _Dammit why do I feel this way?_ _Why do I feel...nice...that I made him feel good?_ Ed wondered. _Why do I care what the bastard thinks of me? Why am I not pounding his face into the ground? He's acting like I WANTED to do it! I didn't want to!...did I? No! He's a bastard! Why would I ever! I'm not even gay!...I don't think..? _

His thoughts were interrupted when a voice sounded from behind him, "Fullmetal, you can go now, you know," a pause, "unless you want another obedience lesson..." Mustang trailed off.

Ed turned around, "Nah, I think I'll pass," he declared. Mustang shrugged, and started to sign the papers, now that he could concentrate with no constant distraction. "I'll be back tomorrow, though," Ed added, a mischievous glint flashed in his honey eyes.

He saw Mustang look up and nod, "Very well then, dismissed." As Ed was leaving through the double doors to the outer office, he ran into Hawkeye.

"Oh, hello Edward. Were you seeing the Colonel?"

Ed nodded, "Yes sir, I'm leaving now though, see ya!" he shouted back as he ran down the hall. Hawkeye half-smiled and shook her head as she walked into the office.

"Sir? Why was Edward here? He didn't have any reports to turn in, I-"

"Don't worry Lieutenant, I was just teaching him how to follow orders."

"He does need improvement," she agreed. "Are you sure your efforts weren't in vain?"

Mustang looked up from his paperwork with a knowing smirk, "Trust me Lieutenant, he'll be more compliant in no time." She nodded.

"Very well, sir."


End file.
